Tell Me What To Say
by wongksfbd
Summary: This is a fanfic that is about all of them, pairings are set, they are about to go somewhere far away, trying to discover whether the one who has always been there with them is the right one. Now complete, please read and review!
1. Center of Attraction

**(A/N: Thought it'll be better to have some background info of my fanfic before I started, it's not really centralised on ONE couple, but I have a few couples drawn up. The only confirmed one is Chuck/Blair cause they are amazing together, and most possibly about Dan/Serena/Nate/Vanessa and Eric/Jenny. Jenny turned Eric straight. Enjoy! The song in the fic is Center of Attention by Mayday Parade.)**

"The plane's setting off in an hour, Blair, we've got to go! Get out of there already!" Serena screamed at her best friend, anxious to get to the airport in time. The group of them were going on a trip to Paris, which Blair called 'Exploring the Love', as she knew Serena loved Dan and Dan loved her, but to complicate the equation was Nate Archibald. Her main purpose of the trip was to help Serena figure out who was the right guy for her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Is Chuck even here with the limo yet?"

"Blair, honey, everyone's waiting for you! Let's go!"

---

At the airport, Blair looked at Vanessa and scrunched up her eyebrows. "Honestly? S, I didn't know about _this_."

Offended, Vanessa turned and was ready to walk off, but Nate interrupted, "Hey, Blair, chill off. I asked Vanessa to come along." Sighing, Blair murmured to herself, "This will be a long trip.."

Blair and Chuck were the usual, mushy, sexual couple in their seats, a good four rows behind the rest, while Dan and Serena were next to each other adjacent to Nate and Vanessa.

Nate seemed really caring towards Vanessa, helping her with everything, defending Vanessa from Blair's spiteful remarks, Serena felt herself growing jealous. Dan was his usual broody, thinking self, and he was wonderful towards her, but she saw him bent over, writing furiously on a piece of paper, and she guessed that he was probably noting down ideas for his next book that he had been struggling with for some time. Why couldn't he be like Nate?

Perhaps Paris would be where she could finally decide, whether she loved Dan or Nate more. One was her friend since forever, one was the greatest guy she had ever met, and unlike most of her friends, he didn't care about where they went, whether it was the best dining experience money could buy, he just knew that every moment with her, it was the best of their lives. Dan had been through a lot. From 'Lonely Boy' to suddenly being the _center of attraction_, it wasn't easy to take. But for her, he had taken it in his stride. He was fantastic, but Nate was the first love of her life, that she could not deny.

_Sweetie now obviously_

_You know it's not obvious to me_

_But it's not plain enough to see_

Serena got up, and went to the washroom. She had to make a decision, this indecision whether to choose Nate or Dan was killing her. Blair thought that she and Nate did make a great couple, but said that Dan was the love that she couldn't refuse. Somehow, she had felt like this all the way, the words that Dan said made her feel so special and amazing, but it was Nate's caring way that she liked about him. This was driving her crazy, she couldn't take this for much longer.

_You're falling baby_

_I've been waiting_

_You took the long way home_

_In that dress, it makes me crazy_

_I'm not the only one_

_It's cold outside_

_Keep your heart open wide_

_Save it for somebody who cares_

_Somebody who cares_

**(A/N: I hope you guys liked this, it's a little awkward, but I promise the following chapters will be better! Please review and help me!**


	2. Tension

**(A/N: Thanks for those who liked the first chapter, it was a little short, but I'll try to write something more detailed. Reviews! )**

_Flashback: They are on a plane, on the way to Paris because Blair planned a trip for S. _

"Chuck, who do you think S will pick? Lonely Boy, or Nate?"

Chuck sighs, "Waldorf, it's Serena. She won't make a choice! It'll be Nate to make the choice, if he picks Brooklyn Girl, then Dan will be a happy man. He loves her so much."

Unsatisfied, Blair leaves Chuck alone. She would much rather Serena with Nate so as to rid themselves of the Brooklyn kids, but she knew that Serena and Dan loved each other, but Serena was doubting her love for Dan just because she misunderstood Nate's brotherly care for her. Why couldn't she see that Dan was such a romantic and perfect to tame Serena's wild personality? She had never seen Serena this happy before, Serena was finally on the way to being Lily's ideal daughter. Though Dan's dad was Lily's husband, she knew that would not stop their love. Or at least, she hoped.

An outsider's opinion wouldn't change Serena's mind, she was too stubborn for that. She needed hard, solid proof. Hopefully this trip would help.

--------

Dan looked as his proposal speech to Serena. It seemed too normal, too ordinary for such a special woman in his life. He crumpled the paper up, tossed it aside and decided to start again. It had to be perfect. He had spent 2 weeks finding the perfect ring, the perfect present and the perfect stance. All was left was the perfect speech, because to him, Serena was the most perfect person he knew. Her beauty outshone her imperfections and her past, she was all he could think of at night. This had to be perfect.

Looking at the sleeping Serena next to him, he took a pullover and put it over her. Damn, she even looked so beautiful asleep. Her hair, to her almond-shaped eyes, to her straight nose, to her extremely kissable lips. Perfection. He wanted her so badly, he wanted to start writing their love story straight away.

Suddenly, it hit him. He knew what to say. It would be the perfect beginning to their perfect story.

--------

Nate glanced at Vanessa, he realised how much he appreciated her liking for simplicity. He never had to worry about her fussing over the lack of detail, she liked it when they had the most simple dates. Unlike any other girl he had had before, she was not a princess. Or rather, she wasn't the princess that needed saving. She was like, Pocahontas.

She was artistic, simple and beautiful. Which man wouldn't fall in love with that? He loathed Chuck for insulting her, calling her Brooklyn Girl. She may have been from a humble, simple background, used to a simple lifestyle, but that was exactly what Nate had fallen in love with. He may have been Nathaniel Archibald, heir to Captain Archibald, he may be from a wealthy and influential background, but he had fallen in love with this simple, filmmaker from Brooklyn, daughter of social nobodies. However, he had been able to see past their social differences and appreciate Vanessa for her qualities. And those alone, were numerous.

He had still some lingering feelings for Serena, but she was like a fantasy, something he dreamt of once, but like how he had tried to touch a rainbow as a kid, she was something he would never reach. Besides, he knew how much Dan loved Serena, it was plain for all to see. He put up with so much for her, including all the speculation and criticism from Gossip Girl, Blair and Chuck, much less Serena's overbearing grandmother. He truly deserved Serena, not Nate. Anyhow, he loved Vanessa now. And he was determined to win her heart.

--------

Chuck couldn't see how Blair's organising of this trip to Paris' outskirts would help Serena realise her true love. To him, it was as clear as day, Daniel Humphrey was her destiny. Nate was in love with Brooklyn Girl, but Blair obviously couldn't see that. It was a guy's intuition. Dan was probably planning how to propose to Serena already, but Blair was still silly enough to plan this trip. What a horrid place to spend a good two weeks, it wasn't in Paris as Blair said, it was OUTSIDE Paris. It would be a long long time, but he didn't have a choice. He loved Blair too much. Besides, it could be fun. And fulfilling.

Plus, he was Chuck Bass. What could be too hard for him? Blair Waldorf wouldn't be able to resist him.

---------

Vanessa didn't know why Nate invited her to Paris. She would only be made fun of more by Blair Waldorf, about her ridiculous fashion sense, her nonsensical films, her atrocious manners, the list went on and on. But she was starting to fall in love with Nate Archibald. He might be friends with Blair and Chuck, who were in her opinion so similar in their thinking that it was impossible for them not to be together, but he was so different. He was, so sensitive, so caring, such a gentleman in a way that neither Chuck,with his smooth playboy skills, or Dan,with his subtle sensitivity, could match.

Initially, she thought that Nate was just like the rest of them. Conceited, self-occupied with their uncaring selves, but he turned out to be just like her. Albeit with the established family history and all, but he was special. An Upper East Side gentleman with the charm of a Brooklyn guy. That was truly special, and that was Nate. Her special one, was he possibly her happily ever after?

-----------

Serena was glad they were arriving soon. She had been to Paris before, but never the outskirts of Paris. Perhaps the cool, relaxing countryside would be all she needed to make this important decision. This cold tension on the plane was more than she could take. Perhaps Dan or Nate would make their move soon. She hoped.

**(A/N: I meant to write this longer, but it was too tiring. I've run out of ideas, somehow. Drained. By the way, I do intend to post two chapters a day, cause I've got another idea for another fanfic. So comment and review, please! Tell me what you want to read, so I can weave it into my intended story! hearts.)**


	3. Hidden Love,

**(A/N: Thank you for reviewing my story, I hope you guys have liked it so far? I have a little idea for the next chapter, it may be a little short but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Review and comment, please!)**

_Flashback: All of their POVs as they ponder over their loved ones and what Paris could do for them. Simplicity._

"At last, Paris!" Blair whirled around, beaming.

"Enjoy it while we're still in civilisation, Nate's getting the rental. We'll be in some weird place for two weeks, damn." Chuck groaned, mostly at Blair.

Serena was silent, taking in the air of Paris' airport. It was something different she felt, every time she stepped in here. Once it was hesitation, another was apprehension, the previous was happiness, and this time, it was excitement. She could not wait to go into the countryside, and enjoy life for simply being life. No more pretence, no more of the Upper East Side world, but just the nice, French countryside. She liked the serene feeling of the countryside, it made her feel so relieved, made her treasure what she had and cherish every moment.

It was the first time Dan felt like this. He felt a sense of relief, without Gossip Girl watching his and the other UES' every move. He could almost taste freedom, it was teasing, it was so special. And he would be spending two weeks with Serena, more than enough time for him to plan his proposal perfectly. All that was left was to find a spot, somewhere that would hold special memories for them in the years to come. The place had to be somewhere unassuming, somewhere that was quiet, but most importantly, it had to be somewhere she would love. That would be his mission for this week, at least.

Vanessa spun around in disbelief. She was in Paris. A haven. The electricity in the air just shot through her and the atmosphere was fabulous. However, she was looking forward to being in the countryside, where she would feel more at home, and there would be no one to judge them but nature, which would see them at their purest selves. It would be a fortnight of discovery, where she could perhaps finally see Nate as who he was, without him needing to put up a show for his reputation. She couldn't wait much longer.

"Alright, I've got the keys! Let's go! Who's driving first?"

"Nate, you'll take the first couple of hours, I'll take over after. Chuck and his back probably won't hold, and I don't trust Serena with the wheel, nor Vanessa. Blair?"

"No, no, Humphrey, there's no way I'm gonna fall for that. You two can take turns. Come on, guys, load the luggage already."

As the group saw the car, there was a great difference in expressions.

"Nate! You got a Hummer? Wonderful! Ah, and I was actually worrying about how I would survive this drive in a van!" Blair let out with a squeal, happily throwing her luggage at Chuck.

However, Vanessa looked disappointed. "I thought this was about going back to the basics. How is a Hummer a basic necessity, I fail to see your point." She sighed, and let Dan put her luggage on the Hummer.

Vanessa took the front seat next to Nate, as Serena, Dan, Chuck and Blair piled into the back, somewhat unwillingly. "Chuck, can you please move a little? It may be a Hummer but it's nowhere large enough if you take up the entire seat!" "Oh, come on. I know you want to sit right next to me, there's plenty of space here, eh?" Once again, it was Chuck Bass at his best, sly and silky with his words, but every single girl couldn't help but fall for it and Blair Waldorf was no different. Except that for her, Chuck really meant it. He couldn't help it, he was under her spell as much as she was under his. Odd as it may have seemed, but they were the unlikely lovey-dovey couple.

"Hey, there are a couple of drinks in here, need some alcohol to relax, Abrams?"Chuck teased, knocking the cap off a bottle of whisky. Vanessa turned round, and gave Chuck a glare that spoke her intentions perfectly. Dan nudged him, and shook his head as he grabbed a soda from the fridge as well as light alcohol for Serena. Ever since she had been with Dan, Serena had been trying really hard to get rid of her unsightly past, including her heavy alcohol habits. Blair was amazed that a guy was able to do that to her friend, when she had been trying for years to no avail. Perhaps, what she was witnessing, was the great power of love that many preached about.

Amidst the noise and the awkward patches of silence, Serena was thinking hard. She could sense that Nate had favourable feelings for Vanessa, but she wasn't quite sure. He was a gentleman, perhaps she had mistook his actions somehow? Dan, however, seemed preoccupied somehow, but still managed to do the part of the attentive boyfriend, letting her lie on his shoulder as he looked out of the tinted window, pondering. He had always been quite the dreamer, but this was different. He didn't usually have that glint in his eyes, they were normally dreamy, less focussed but softer. Today, it seemed like he almost had Chuck's eyes. The look in his eyes suggested that he had an idea, but Serena didn't know what. And it bothered her, but she didn't want to disturb Dan and fell asleep on his shoulder.

Blair was the usual, noisy and commanding Queen B, making snide remarks about how Dan was paying much attention to Serena. She shot him sharp glares, telling him that he had better make his move soon. To her surprise, Dan merely replied with a polite nod, but she saw that he had a purposeful look in him, and let it go at that. Dan Humphrey had better think of something good. I don't want to see S upset, I don't think I can take that again.

Dan was trying to form a poem in his mind, wanting to sweep Serena off her feet with romantic lines that he knew she never could resist. However, all he had was, "I don't want this to ever be over, would you be mine forever" and for him, that was nowhere near good enough. It sounded too ordinary, too artificial to be certified 'Daniel Humphrey' and therefore he needed more. He needed some inspiration. Perhaps the trees might give him that, as he watched the trees rush by as Nate drove through the path in the woods.

Chuck had a one track mind, he knew what he was here for, he needed Serena to realise that Dan was the one for her. As much as he might have disliked the Brooklyn dude, he knew that Nate couldn't be the one for Serena. He was too much like her, he couldn't rein her in like Dan did naturally. They fit like two pieces of a jigsaw, he was calm where she was wild, he was creative where she was dull. And they were perfect, made for each other. He was sure that Dan knew that, he saw it in his eyes. But in Serena's he saw nothing but pure confusion, and he knew that wasn't right. He had to do something. And he had a plan all though out.

Vanessa sat there quietly, observing Nate's intently focussed eyes, those sharp eyes of his matched his chiselled features perfectly, and she chided herself silently for falling for him like so many others. She knew that this time, she had fallen hard. She just hoped she had fallen for the right man.

**(A/N: I'm sorry that this may not be what many of you have expected, but it was what I though of and perhaps you guys can comment and tell me what you want to read. I will be busier during the weekdays but I'll try to post at least one chapter every day! Thank you and your reviews mean a lot to me, especially since I realise there is a glaring lack of D/S fanfics since it seems like Dan and Serena can never be together anymore but oh well. D/S were the best there was. Thank you!) **


	4. It's Always Been You,

**(A/N: Since there's a reader requesting for more Chuck and Blair and another requesting for some Nate and Serena, I'll try my very best to fit them in! But if it isn't too good, please review and tell me how it can be better! Thank you! By the way, when I said in the previous chapter that it seems that Dan and Serena can't be together anymore, I was referring to the show!)**

_Flashback: In the car, Nate's driving along the woods. The concealed love for one another, could this be hidden forever? _

The Hummer was going past trees, but each of them seemed no different from the previous one, they all looked the same, the leaves were of the same colour. It was like they were passing by the same spot a few times. "Nate, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Blair was frustrated, partly because Serena seemed so preoccupied and in her own world, while Dan was in another of his writer's moods, dreaming away, looking into the far distance. Chuck had drunk way too much whisky and reeked terribly, his hot breath lingering on her neck and face, and she was too grossed out to grab a hot towel to wipe her face.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know where we're going cause isn't that the place we're gonna stay in for 2 weeks?"

At that, all of them turned to the right side, where they saw a mansion. It was beautiful, nothing like any of them had expected, apart from Blair. "Oh my gosh, B! This is fantastic! You nearly had me thinking it was a dingy motel!" Everyone started gushing about what a wonderful surprise this was, after dreading the trip so much before. Dan was especially pleased, as he knew this was a fantastic place for him to propose to Serena. He could almost imagine what he would do. Wearing a tuxedo, him and her under the moon, surrounded by the starry sky, her in a flowing dress, the ring and the flowers. It would be perfection. Him and his dream girl, together for eternity. Thinking about it made him so happy, he knew he needed to get going on his proposal speech otherwise two weeks would really fly by in this haven.

----------

They stepped into the mansion, unsure of what to expect. Although there wouldn't be any help, but the place was large and spacious with three levels. The glass spiral stairs gave a whimsical touch to the place, and the ambience of the place was just so calming yet exciting at the same time. They went up to the second level, which had two rooms. Blair glanced at Chuck, and said, "Alright, Dan and Serena, you guys can take the room at the end, it faces the beach, and Nate, you and Vanessa can take this room right here, you can see the sea as well. Chuck, we're upstairs.", she said with a sly grin. Interested, the rest of them followed Chuck and Blair upstairs, which had only one bedroom, the other was a large library. "Come on, there's nothing to see. Go and unpack, we all have to. Blair and I will meet you guys downstairs in let's see, is two hours enough? Then perhaps we'll have to cook dinner, there are some ingredients in the fridge, I hope."

As soon as the rest went downstairs to unpack, Chuck opened their luggage and put their clothes in the closets in hurry. "What's with the rush? We've plenty of time, honey." "Oh, come on, we have no time to pack, two hours is barely enough, you know I want you so badly..."

-----------

As soon as Serena stepped into the room, she had a shock. Having gone to the bathroom first, Dan had time to plan a surprise. He swept her off her feet and put her on the bed, kissing her gently, running his fingers through her hair lovingly. "Gosh, Serena, you're so perfect, baby." "I love you, Dan. Let's make the most of this."

----------

Unlike the other two couples, Vanessa and Nate really started to unpack, stealing little glances at each other, each smiling to themselves quietly, trying not to let the other see them. That simple, flirting love was good enough for them. Nate missed this side of love, it had not been this way for him in a long time, and Vanessa showed him a different dimension of love he hardly had the chance to experience. She showed him how love wasn't just about sex, it wasn't about doing anything other than caring for the other. And she loved it that he was being such a gentleman, he wasn't being who she once thought he would be like, it was like she was seeing a different person altogether. In actual fact, Vanessa made him feel like he was a whole new person with a brand new beginning, where no one would judge him like before.

----------

"Blair?Chuck?Come on, it's been nearly three hours! I don't want to know what you're doing inside but I'm starving, and I'm not gonna wait much longer! Hurry up, B!"Serena banged on their door, half guessing what they were occupied with. She had such a wonderful time with Dan, she always did, and he was amazing. Great with words and wonderful in bed, but not forceful, always gentle. It was like the spaces in between her fingers were made for him to fill, and they fit perfectly, like a glove. His gentle love towards her was electric, and she felt herself tingling all over, whenever she stole a glance at him. Dan, too, seemed to be still in dreamland, he was smiling stupidly to himself, and she half expected him to start rambling to himself unknowingly.

"Alright, alright, we're out. Happy now, Serena?"Chuck had a scowl on his face, but he turned towards Blair and kissed her gently. Downstairs, Nate and Vanessa were getting the food out, but had trouble deciding what to have. After much trouble, Nate decided on chicken and beef, but Blair made a face and Chuck insisted on the lamb. The girls sat on the tanning chairs, each having a different expression on their faces. Vanessa's was that of a girl falling in love, the innocent occasional smile creeping across her lips; Serena's was that of a girl in bliss, the joy she felt was evident all over her face - her eyes were tinted with sparks; and Blair's of a satisfied lover, it was all that could be said.

After some time, the guys were done with the food, and each of them were the attentive boyfriend, or in Nate's case, the boyfriend-to-be. However, each of them did it a different way altogether. Chuck had Blair on his lap, feeding her with his mouth, kisses aplenty; Nate fed Vanessa slowly, smiling as she took each bite tenderly. Dan and Serena, however, had walked towards the sea, opting to have their food at the beach. Dan had already prepared a picnic mat, and drinks were sitting in a cooler on the mat. It wasn't the usual alcohol and soda, though. He had made his 'Humphrey Specials', cocktails that only he dared to attempt, and they did taste good. Serena especially loved his berry drink, the sweetness wasn't overpowering, but it was fantastic.

----------

That night, as Dan was taking a bath, Serena sought Nate out. Nate saw her, and immediately had a beam on his face. Before she could get a word in, he murmured, "Vanessa's the one I've been waiting for. She makes everything seem so easy, taking each step as it comes, and this is totally a different experience. I love her, Serena." Hearing his words helped Serena make her choice at once. It was an easy choice, really, after the day of surprises that Dan sprung. "I'm glad to hear that, Natie. I was just about to ask you about Vanessa. She is a great girl, and you must treasure her. She isn't like any other Constance girl you'll find." "Dan seems to be the one for you, Serena. Seeing the way he does everything, you're the only thing that comes first for him, S."

Thinking to herself, Serena smiled. Perhaps Nate had made this choice so much easier for her. These two weeks would be a breeze. Dan and her, would it be their forever? She wanted so much to be with him all the time, with his gentle words and romantic ways, he made it so easy for any girl to fall in love with him. Yet he was so intent on having her, and she had to admit, she did like that.

**(A/N: I'm sorry, but I couldn't put Nate with Serena! Dan is so perfect for her and vice versa, plus I couldn't quite picture Vanessa out of the equation so early! And don't you think Vanessa could possibly bring out the best in Nate after all? Chuck and Blair will be getting a proper feature soon, but I'm not very good at writing Chuck/Blair stories so perhaps you guys could drop me a couple of ideas? Thanks and have a wonderful day reading! )**


	5. Hey, Soul Sister

**(A/N: Thank you for the favourable comments! I will try to write Chuck and Blair in this chapter, so Nate, Vanessa, Dan and Serena will take a step back, unfortunately. But I'm not good at writing Chair, so please bear with me! By the way, the song for this chapter is Hey, Soul Sister by Train. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you and keep reviewing!)**

_Flashback: Nate's too much in love with Vanessa, and tells Serena. She's made her choice. Her choice is Dan, the man she shouldn't have had a problem choosing in the first place. _

(The next morning)

Chuck takes Blair by the hand and whispers gently, somewhat seductively, into her ear. "Blair, let's go the woods. You and me. No Brooklyns, no Serena, no Nathaniel. Just you and me in our perfect world."

Blair smiled, "Of course, Bass."

They walked under the shade of the canopies, hand in hand. Blair felt wonderful. There was just this element of surprise that Chuck had, he was so wonderfully mysterious, she never felt bored with him. Wearing a smart suit, he had his scarf on, and it gave such a different approach to a normally boring attire. It was such minor details that he knew Blair noticed, and he always rewarded her observance with a brilliant outfit to match hers. His sexy stubble, hugging his kissable lips, seemed to be taunting her towards him and she couldn't resist him.

As Chuck leaned in for a kiss, she gladly accepted, her tongue gently leaning against his, following his lead, without being pushy or forcing, they just moved along naturally, it was times like this that they knew they were the perfect other half for each other. They dropped to the soft ground, leaning against a tree, and Chuck bit her ear tenderly, kissing her just behind the hairline, her soft spot. "Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind, like me, You gave my life direction, A game show love connection, we can't deny I, I, I, I'm so obsessed, My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest, I believe in you, Like a virgin, you're Madonna and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind."He sang, so softly, gently. It was a side of Chuck Bass that no one had ever seen before, it was a side of him no one but Blair knew existed. Heck, even he himself didn't know he had that in him. He was Chuck Bass, but Blair Waldorf brought out the best in him.

Blair was touched. Chuck Bass, he was the act of defiance in every singing class, right from kindergarten. And he had just sang, just for her. Was this a dream?

Chuck fiddled in his pocket, and smiled softly, his eyes a picture of uncertainty. He didn't know if this was right. For once, Chuck Bass could be rejected. He had never faced rejection before, he didn't want to start. But for Blair, she was the love of his life, she brought out the romantic gentleman in him, she made everything seem so perfect, without worries, without the expectations to live up to. With her in his life, everything seemed so different. He would risk this, all for her. She was worth every chance there was, he knew, deep in his heart.

Dropping to one knee, Chuck opened the Tiffany box, and said very simply, in a way only he could, "Blair, dear dear Blair, my Waldorf princess, will you marry me?" He took off his scarf, took the ring out of the box and held it gently with both hands, offering it to her. The ring was wonderful, it had a heart-shaped diamond, obviously customised. It wasn't the standard heart that you saw in stores, it was the wonky, uneven heart that Blair had drew for him before, the first time in art class, way back in kindergarten. He had kept it all this time, he had been in love with her for so long. He was her destiny, she was sure of it. "Yes, Chuck, yes. I love you, you silly romantic."

Chuck was overjoyed. He had gone to such ends, but even so he wasn't sure that she'll remember the heart she drew. It was the first time she drew a heart for him, and when they were young, her outspoken honesty drew him to her. And finally, he could show her that he loved her, so much. It had been so long, but he would not have to wait much longer, she would be his forever.

Sweeping Blair into his arms, Chuck carried her back to the mansion, walking slowly along the same path, whispering into her ears as she chuckled softly, mesmerised by his eyes, so piercing, so clear, they seemed to be reading her every thought. And each one of the thoughts that flashed through her mind were about him. She loved him more than she knew, this was what she had been waiting for, all along. They might have just graduated from college, but their love defied age, this was right where they were supposed to be. A trip planned for Serena to find her true love, confirmed Blair's.

As Chuck and Blair came through the door, Nate and Dan were preparing snacks in the spacious wet kitchen. The girls were making cocktails in the dry kitchen, giggling like schoolgirls. However, the sight of Chuck carrying Blair, his signature argyle scarf around her neck instead of his, simply sent a buzz through them, it just failed to register fully. "B, why are you wearing Chuck's scarf!" "Chuck proposed, S, and," "In simple terms, I've snagged the Waldorf, she's going to be a Bass."

Your lipstick stains

On the front lobe of my left side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you

And so, I went and let you blow my mind

Your sweet moonbeam

The smell of you in every single dream I dream

I knew when we collided

You're the one, I have decided who's one of my kind

Hey, soul sister

Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey, soul sister

I don't wanna miss a single thing you do... tonight

Just in time

I'm so glad you have a one-track mind, like me

You gave my life direction

A game show love connection, we can't deny I, I, I

I'm so obsessed

My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you

Like a virgin, you're Madonna and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey, soul sister

Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey, soul sister

I don't wanna miss a single thing you do... tonight

The way you can cut a rug

Watching you's the only drug I need

You're so gangsta, I'm so thug

You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see

I can be myself now finally

In fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you be with me

Hey, soul sister

Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey, soul sister

I don't wanna miss a single thing you do... tonight

**(A/N: All the Chuck/Blair fans, I hope you enjoyed this, felt there was something missing but hopefully you guys liked it. Next up will be the usual mashup, but this fanfic's not going to go past 8 chapters topps. So, please review and comment! Thank you! By the way, Episode 13's up! )**


	6. Complete my Perfect World

**(A/N: I was too bored, so I decided to update! And I have very few reviews so I thought maybe I shouldn't wait. Plus I had a great idea. Not exactly but oh well I hope you guys will like it, it will be so much smoother than the previous chapter cause I wasn't good at Chuck and Blair fics. By the way, I think you guys will like the last bit. I'm hoping. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!)**

Flashback: Chuck proposes to Blair, and she agrees.

Nate was happy for Blair and his best friend, he could see how much they had changed just to fit each other, and it was amazing, seeing them engaged at such a young age. He had never expected it, but considering how they had progressed, he should have. He looked at Vanessa, wondering if one day they should have such a cause to celebrate. He liked her, but hadn't gathered up enough courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. It was four days into their two weeks at the mansion, and even though it seemed like he still had a long time, he knew he had to act fast. He knew what he wanted, and what he needed to do to win Vanessa's heart. From the look he spotted in her eyes, he knew that she had feelings for him too, he just had to evoke them and show her that he would be the one in her life.

Dan was smiling as he saw how blissful Blair and Chuck look. He hoped that when he proposed to Serena, she would be just as happy, or even happier. He wanted her to be happy every single moment they were together. And even though it seemed easy, he knew it wasn't. But he was ready to do anything to make her happy. He took a piece of paper from his pocket, and scribbled on it a short note. 'Serena, meet me out back. I have a surprise for you.' He left it on the counter of the dry kitchen, knowing that she would find it, and went upstairs to prepare himself.

He stood in front of the mirror, straightening his suit, adjusting his tie, making sure he looked exactly as he planned. He smoothed out the collar of his shirt, a white dress shirt he didn't really like to wear, but he knew Serena loved seeing him in such shirts. He went over his speech another time, and opened the ring box once more. Ah, it was so perfect. It was simple, with a smallish 1.5 carat diamond, but it was of an excellent cut and it shimmered so nicely when held up to the eye. Engraved at request on the band was a simple 'Serena 3 Dan'. Running his fingers along the words, he imagined how his proposal would be like. The heart was so clear, he hoped that she would be able to see how deep his love was for her it would never be erased. She would be so amazed, so happy, so impressed, and he wanted it no other way. For he knew this came at such a price, such a high stake, he wanted this to be the perfection he had been planning for so long.

Final checks, as he rehearsed his words, rehearsed the actions, checked the weather, made sure every single part of the jigsaw was perfect. When he was done, he snuck out back, and texted Serena. 'S, are you ready? I'm waiting for you back out.' He got an almost instantaneous reply, 'Dan, yeah, I'm ready, give me a minute and I'll be out there. (:'

Smiling at her message, he got into position, just behind the back door, getting ready. The minute she popped out, he covered her eyes with his hands gently and used a silk scarf to blindfold her. She screamed in surprise, she had been sort of expecting this kind of surprise, it was just so typical of Dan, but she always fell for it, giggling wildly as he shushed her, pressing his fingers to her soft, luscious lips. Holding her hand and leading her forward, he spoke ever so softly, "Serena, don't hesitate. Follow me."

Serena did not struggle, she knew she was in safe hands, it was a surprise in typical Dan Humphrey fashion, she was actually quite excited. He murmured, "The blindfold must be quite uncomfortable, huh. Alright, I'll remove it. But promise me, Shut your eyes, And feel the chemicals collide." She smiled at the cheesy usage of the Boys Like Girls song, Chemicals Collide, but she agreed with a slight nod. He untied the scarf, and held her hand tightly as he led her under a tree. He had chosen the tree as it represented what he wanted to give her. It was a large tree, with a shady canopy and widespread branches, connoting that he wanted to be the constant in her life, provide shelter and protection for her all her life.

He took out the ring box from his pocket, knelt down on one knee in front of her and permitting her to open her eyes with a wave of his hand across her eyes.

"I got a couple addictions,  
But I swear that I'm coming clean,  
I got a new way of thinking,  
Yeah, you're bringing out the best in me.  
I got a bit of a history,  
But you're telling me that you don't care,  
I've been a bit of a mystery,  
The only thing that I could find around tonight was you,  
So come on, come on,  
You want to

Shut your eyes  
And feel the chemicals collide  
You and I tonight  
You're the sugar in my high  
Shut your eyes  
I feel the chemicals collide  
Stars and satellites  
Spinnin' round and round  
On the night you saved my life

I got a couple of problems  
A thousand puzzles runnin' through my head  
But I think that you could solve them  
You're always just one step ahead

I've had a couple heartbreaks  
But you're telling me that it's all right  
'Cause all the others were mistakes  
Yeah, I think this time I finally got it right with you  
So come on, come on  
You want to

Shut your eyes  
And feel the chemicals collide  
You and I tonight  
You're the sugar in my high  
Shut your eyes  
I feel the chemicals collide  
Stars and satellites  
Spinnin' round and round  
On the night you saved my life

When the mornin' is breaking  
And your heart is shaking  
I'll remember how it feels right now  
When we're lost in the moment  
The sky is exploding  
Just keep on floating

Shut your eyes  
And feel the chemicals collide  
You and I tonight  
You're the sugar in my high  
Shut your eyes  
I feel the chemicals collide  
Stars and satellites  
Spinnin' round and round  
On the night you saved my life

Shut your eyes  
I feel the chemicals collide  
I feel so alive  
Spinnin' round and round  
On the night you saved my life

Serena, sweetheart, you're the one that defines my life, without you my life would have lost all meaning, you make all impossibilities possible, you make every hardship in life worth going through, you make all the pains I endure worth all the blood shed. You're the only love I will have in my life, Serena. Like the heart that's on this ring, my love will never fade, instead as the time goes on it'll only get deeper and deeper because I'll only love you more and more, you're my darling forever. I promise you I'll never let you suffer, never let you be exposed to hardships, I'll be like this tree, sheltering you from any troubles that should come our way. You'll never have to face the sun or run under the rain, because I'll be the only shelter you'll ever need. Will you make my fairytale last forever, will you help form my perfect world?"

By this time, Serena was moved to tears, choking back her words, and she couldn't speak a word. She knew Dan had a special way to everything, but this was by far the best.

"Serena van der Woodsen, the love of my life, will you marry me and be my Mrs Humphrey?"

He took the ring box out and presented it to her, delicately opening the box, showing her the ring. Unable to speak, Serena sobbed in joy and nodded her head, and it wasn't after some time after that she managed to get out a muffled 'Yes". Exhilarated, Dan took her in his arms and ran across the beach, kissing her passionately. She would be his queen to his king in their kingdom, she wouldn't leave him anymore, his only love would be his love forever. He couldn't believe it. In a matter of weeks or months, she would be Mrs Daniel Humphrey and they would be together, left to write their destiny together.

_As we walk on under the sunshine,  
I promise you that together we'll be just fine,  
Cause you're the queen to my king,  
And our love, it's the real thing.  
Between us let's keep this trust,  
Cause in our world there shall be nothing but us,  
Let my heart entwine with your heart,  
And never let the day come that we part.  
For to you I confess,  
You're my one and only weakness,  
Rescuing me from that mess,  
We'll be together always I promise_

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter thoroughly. The song used in this chapter is Chemicals Collide by Boys Like Girls, I think the chorus is really nice and therefore put it in. It kind of fits, don't you think? And the poem at the end, yes it's original, inspired perhaps, but entirely thought by me. And it's just something off the top of my head at the moment, I'll be thinking about putting a poem at the end of each chapter from now on, it makes the conclusion much more bearable and gradual. Maybe the proposal was a little over the top for you guys, but I thought about this for very long so I hope you guys appreciated it. Thanks for reading this and please review! Next up will be Nate and Vanessa! ) **


	7. All In The Name Of Love

**(A/N: This will be the second last chapter of the story, cause I think it's about as much as this story can develop. But I will have a continuation of this story in another fanfic that will hopefully be coming out soon. It's in the works, and if you follow my stories you'll know I update quite quickly. Anyway, this is mainly about Nate and Vanessa, and the song is All In by Lifehouse. Enjoy! )**

_Flashback: Dan proposes to Serena in a way only he can, and Serena obviously agrees. (A/N: Check it out, it's really something I enjoyed writing, it just felt so right coming out )_

(In Nate's point of view)

As Serena and Dan strolled in hand in hand, I knew that something special had occurred. They both had this wonderful, blissful smile on their faces and in their eyes was this longing look for each other, their expressions were exactly the same, mirror-imaged. Serena was about to say something, when Chuck walked in and stunned, rooted to a spot. "Whoa, Humphrey, you do act fast, but that ring is nothing compared to mine." It was then that I noticed that Serena had a ring on her finger. It was the type of ring that Dan would give, unassuming, but the words he must have used to put it on, had to be of some significance. His way with words were just beyond my comprehension, and it was something that distinguished him from the rest of the Upper East Side suitors of Serena van der Woodsen.

As Serena and Dan explained the story to us, I could see that Vanessa was very impressed and touched, she tried to control but a few tears inevitably rolled down her cheeks. Blair was jealous, I could tell, Chuck wasn't the kind of guy to say such words, he was more of an action guy. But Dan's sensitivity really showed, and perhaps, after Dan and Chuck had both taken action, it was my turn with Vanessa. But I needed some help from Dan. Perhaps he would have some tips for me on how to win her heart.

------------

Nate had spent the entire dinner in deep conversation with Dan, and had picked up a couple of tips on how to win Vanessa's heart. As he put on a pair of khaki pants and a dark dress shirt, he straightened his collar and tousled his hair slightly for the casual look. He knew that Vanessa wouldn't be the kind that only looked at looks, he was afraid that his words couldn't win her heart. He went over his planned lines a couple of times more, and decided that he was ready.

They were walking down the beach under the cloudy skies, and Nate suddenly stepped in front of Vanessa, stopping her in her tracks. She looked shocked, and her eyes widened as she stared intently at Nate, as if she could read his thoughts. He smiled, and took a deep breath before he spoke. "Vanessa Abrams, like the apple that inspired gravity, I'm falling in love with you. You capture my heart so easily, it's hard for me to ignore the attraction from you. Will you please, grant me this honour, of being your boyfriend?" He tried to keep his expression simple, trying not to reveal his nervousness and fear, as he spoke evenly, his eyes locked into hers. Blue met brown as their eyes seemed to speak for them. Finally, Vanessa nodded, and said, "Nate, yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

She knew that Nate was hardly the wordy romantic, and half-guessed that Dan had given him the ideas, but she was touched that he had bothered to ask Dan in the first place. She liked him, and she decided he was worth giving a chance. For all she knew, perhaps he would be her true love? She wanted to leave it up to fate, to let him show her how much he loved her. And she loved him, did she? Either way, they were together now. And they had just under a week to make the most of it before they went back to Manhattan, where her life would now be under Gossip Girl's scrutiny after her new-found "status" as Nathaniel Archibald's girlfriend.

All night staring at the ceiling  
counting for minutes I've been feeling this way  
So far away and so alone

But you know it's alright  
I came to my senses  
Letting go of my defenses  
There's no way I'm giving up this time  
Yeah, you know I'm right here  
I'm not losing you this time

And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
I'm falling harder than a landslide  
I spend a week away from you last night  
And now I'm calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I'm all in  
I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life

There's no taking back what we've got  
Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long  
There's no breaking up this time  
And you know it's okay, I came to my senses  
Letting go of my defenses  
There's no way I'm giving up this time

And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
I'm falling harder than a landslide  
I spend a week away from you last night  
And now I'm calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I'm all in  
I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life

I want it, I want it, I want it  
I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah  
I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah

And I'm all in, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life  
And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
I'm falling harder than a landslide  
I spend a week away from you last night  
And now I'm calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I'm all in  
I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life  
Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life

Nate and Vanessa. Would they be able to go through all the scrutiny that would be cast upon them after they returned to Manhattan? How would Blair and Chuck's parents take it? Would Serena and Dan's marriage be accepted by Lily and Rufus?

_Cause I've been waiting  
To have you by my side saying  
That you love me,  
To let our destinies be.  
Cause I've been loving you,  
All along, it's true,  
And I hope our love will last,  
In you I have my trust._

**(A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that's it's so short but I didn't know what else to say. And the poem, it's quite bad huh. Comments and reviews please! Thank you, and next will be the finale of this fanfic! )**


	8. Kiss the End

**(A/N: Yeah, I know this last chapter has taken really long before it came up, but I really didn't have a clue on how to put this. Anyway, it will be the last of this fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. By the way, the song used in this last chapter is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Beautiful song. And the song at the end, is Kiss the End by Something for Heroes. Ironically interesting,yeah? Enjoy!)**

_Flashback: Nate manages to win Vanessa over to be his girlfriend with help from Dan. Now that everything's perfect, what can possibly happen?_

Blair strode down the stairs in her usual confidence, a sight of bliss plastered all over her face. It was a sort of glow that none of them had seen before she had gotten together with Chuck, he was the only guy by far that allowed Blair to be fully free, to be who she truly wanted to be without having to keep up appearances. She was followed soon by Chuck, who too had changed. He was no longer the Upper East Side's resident playboy, no longer the arrogant chap that walked through St. Jude's with barely a care in mind. He had changed much more than anyone really knew. And the most amazing thing was, he had done it all for Blair.

Serena and Dan were out back, just basking in the joy of having each other as company. Dan was perfect as far as Serena was concerned, he was the only guy that made her feel truly special for who she was, not the sex magnet that so many treated her as before Dan entered her life. For Dan, Serena was his goddess. She was the center of his universe, she made everything possible for him. And they both knew, they couldn't survive without each other, they needed each other too much. Each was the pillar of support for the other, it was like their hearts were entwined, and the blood that was pumped circled between both of them.

Vanessa and Nate didn't seem to have an awkward transition period that both of them had experienced before. Normally, it felt weird to be together after being friends, but somehow, being in love came so naturally for them. Vanessa felt truly lucky for her love to be paid back in kind from Nate, and he was the guy that she never thought he could be, but she really loved him too much to let go. For Nate, Vanessa was his escape from reality, and he wanted that to be forever. Every moment with her felt like it was frozen in time, he never felt worried about what would happen next, no more hesitation, just the sensible consideration he never really had.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_  
_And I lie awake and miss you_  
_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
_But I'll miss your arms around me_  
_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_  
_'Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_  
_But it's not the same without you_  
_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

-------------

It was around lunchtime, and they were all sitting in the living room, crashing on the creamy leather sofa, each couple having one to themselves, but each in a really different way. Blair was sitting very straight with Chuck's arms around her, Nate and Vanessa were both sitting cross legged, while Serena was lying down, her head on Dan's lap. Blair seemed to be in deep thought, before she spoke. "Guys, since the purpose of this trip is already fulfilled, both Chuck and I thought it was quite pointless to remain further in this place, and it is time to head back to civilisation. What do you think?"

All of them seemed to give this some thought, before Dan replied, "Well, it has been 10 days, it's longer than I expected, and plus the food's nearly run out. I wouldn't mind leaving tomorrow, if we could get the flight." Serena looked longingly into Dan's eyes, and smiled at Blair, signaling her agreement. Nate and Vanessa seemed agreeable enough, and shrugged good-naturedly. Nate had been relatively easygoing since getting together with Vanessa, and it was refreshing and welcome. With that, Blair took over. "Alright, so we have to settle today's lunch and dinner, and breakfast tomorrow will be on the road, so we should get packing and all. See you guys afterwards!"

---------

Serena and Dan had relatively little to pack; after all, Dan had been packing their things neatly everyday, despite their busy times. They threw on casual beachwear, and trudged down to the beach in their flipflops, Serena screaming as Dan chased her down the sand with a bucket of cold water. Frankly, neither of them really wanted to leave this fairytale and go back to reality, which they knew would be cold and hard. Moreover, they didn't know how Lily and Rufus would react to the news, for they had such a complicated relationship that neither Serena or Dan wanted to know the details of. The worries of the real world were so complicated that they did not want to leave this place and face up to them, but now that they were leaving for Manhattan the next day, they wanted to make the most of this.

_The silence isn't so bad_  
_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_  
_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_  
_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
_Though I haven't slept in two days_  
_'Cause cold nostalgia_  
_Chills me to the bone_

They sat down on the warm sand, finer than the sand they were used to, or perhaps it was the sheer delight of being here alone in the company of their better half that made everything seem just that slightly more wonderful than it actually was. Dan put his arm around Serena as they chatted about everything and anything, from their first date, to why they wanted each other to be part of their future, and even to the nitty-gritty details of how Dan planned his proposal. In actual fact, it wasn't that they wanted to know, they just didn't want this conversation to end. It was soon time for dinner, their final meal in this mansion, and Dan had an idea. "Let's sleep out here tonight. Enjoy the sea breeze and bask in the delight." Serena's eyes sparkled at his suggestion, and he got his answer, as they walked slowly back into the mansion, where Nate and Vanessa were preparing dinner together in the wet area of the kitchen.

"Ah, so the lovebirds are back. Is dinner ready yet, Nate?" "Almost, give us a couple of minutes." As Nate and Vanessa brought out the food, Blair and Chuck were totally taken aback. Even Dan looked horrified, and Serena crinkled her eyebrows as Nate and Vanessa were embarrassed, trying to avoid the glares from Blair and Chuck. The food were clearly burnt, and the meat looked way overcooked. Dan sighed, "I forgot that Vanessa couldn't cook with an oven. And Nate obviously forgot too. So are we stuck with all these food? Cause I think I'd rather starve." Serena and Blair exchanged glances, and Chuck had an idea. "Why not, we eat those instant stuff in the cupboard? The food might not be up to our taste, but it'll beat this burnt crap that Nathaniel cooked up." Nate fiddled with his fingers and looked around nervously, awaiting Blair's reply.

"Honestly, Chuck? I'm not eating that filth!" At that, Nate relaxed. Now the problem was for Chuck to solve and he could probably get away. Probably.

_As many times as I blink_  
_I'll think of you tonight_  
_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_  
_And heavy wings grow lighter_  
_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

-------------

They were all so pre-occupied with the food trouble that none of them noticed that Serena and Dan had snuck upstairs, and they were gathering blankets and pillows that would make their little sleepover outside more comfortable. Serena had to hold back her giggles as Dan put pillowcases over his head and made funny faces through the thin material, and they simply couldn't wait for the drama to end downstairs so that they could sneak out from the back door out.

Finally, they heard some silence, followed by Chuck's deep voice trying to calm Blair down, probably after they had eaten the 'junk' in the cupboards. Neither Serena nor Dan had had any food, but with each other around, it just didn't seem necessary. They quietly crept down to the back door, and with a final check, slid out and closed the door ever so gently behind them. Smiling brightly, Serena pulled Dan towards her as they shared a long kiss. It wasn't forceful, they just let it go so gently, it was the kind of kiss, a passion that was etched deeply inside. This, would definitely be a night to remember, for both of them, their final night in the place that had tested their relationship and proven their gut feelings right.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_  
_I'll sit on the front porch all night_  
_Waist-deep in thought because_  
_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

---------

The next morning, the guys were setting their luggage and everything else they had brought into the Hummer, and Nate was filling the car up with fuel and the girls were just coming down. Nate would be driving first, and they would stop over at a restaurant for breakfast before Dan drove the stretch to the airport. Vanessa got in next to Nate, as Serena, Blair, Chuck and Dan filled in at the back. However, while Dan looked perfectly fine, Serena looked deathly pale. She had put little makeup on, but even so, this was unnatural.

As they stopped at the restaurant, Serena went to the washroom. However, as she was walking back to their table, she looked faint, and her eyes were flickering a little. Worried, Dan strode quickly towards her and caught her just in time as her legs nearly gave way. Nate and Chuck immediately stood up and helped Serena over, but she seemed to be losing consciousness. They rushed her to a clinic, directed by the restaurant owners, anxious and worried.

_Do you care if I am lying all day long_  
_Would you like if I kiss_  
_One of your best friends I know_  
_It sounds obscure but I thought_  
_That this would be clear_  
_But obviously you need some_  
_More things to learn_

_I'm not sure if it's real or just a dream_

_Oooh Ooooh_  
_I cannot take this anymore_  
_Oooh Ooooh_  
_I cannot take this anymore_  
_Oooh Ooooh_  
_Oooh Ooooh_

_What do you think is going to be now?_  
_I think it's time to take the consequences_  
_We'll take a short trip_  
_To a lonely black forest_  
_I'm sure it will be interested in_  
_The story of your life_

_I'm not sure if it's real or just a dream_

_Oooh Ooooh_  
_I cannot take this anymore_  
_Oooh Ooooh_  
_I cannot take this anymore_

_Oooh Ooooh_  
_I cannot take this anymore_  
_Oooh Ooooh_  
_It's like another dark before_

_Oooh Ooooh_  
_I cannot take this anymore_  
_Oooh Ooooh_  
_It's like another dark before _

----------

"Don't worry, I think it's just gastric problems. She didn't have much food last night?" The doctor spoke calmly, reassuring an anxious Dan. He nodded, somewhat sheepishly and helped her back into the car. "This was all my fault, darling. I'm so sorry, are you feeling better?"

The rest of the journey back to Manhattan was relatively smooth, until Dan made a call home when they touched down. Rufus sounded livid over the phone as he ordered him to go home immediately. Confused and worried about Serena at the same time, Dan decided to bring Serena home with him, where they had no choice, but to face the music.

_And I love you baby,  
There's no way I'll let you face this alone  
Maybe we've been a little crazy,  
But I'll never leave you on your own,  
Cause this will be our future,  
You and me to face the world,  
I'm painting this pretty picture,  
And it all looks so surreal. _

**(A/N: I'm so sorry to end on a cliffhanger. The last few paragraphs are a little rushed, I know, and I'm sorry, but I guess I didn't really have the mood to write this, which is partly the reason why I've taken a couple of days to post. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing the other chapters, and I hope you guys will look out for my next fanfic, which will be a sequel to this. Thank you for the kind reviews and look out for the fanfic, To Find Our Destiny. Thank you! xoxo, gghearts.)**

**P/S: I hope you guys like the poem at the end.**


End file.
